Only Today
by el saintx
Summary: Nulis Summary? Emang harus yah? ha ha ha ha... HonoKoto. Trus ada Umi, Trus ada Tsubasa. End (Based of JKT48 / AKB48 Song) Tambahan ada Chika dan Kanan! :)
1. Sunrise, You'll Never Let Me Go!

**Only Today**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** ** _Love Live! School Idol Project_** is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, music label Lantis, and animation studio Sunrise. August 2010. All rights reserved.

 **Tag Notes:** Love, Feels, Friendship, Romance, Yuri, (menyusul). **Main Character** : Honoka & Kotori, (menyusul)

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1: SUNRISE, You'll Never Let Me Go!**

.

" **HO-O-ONOKA-CHAAN... Tunggu!",** Teriak Kotori dengan nafas tersengal-sengal berlari mengejar Honoka yang berada di depannya.

"Kotori, ayo buruan...! Kita mau ketinggalan bis nih!" Seru Honoka sambil terus berlari mengejar bis yang baru saja lepas landas meninggalkan halte.

" **BIS... BERHENTI! STOOPP!"** Teriak Honoka sekuat tenaga kepada bis yang melaju kencang didepannya itu. Namun ajaibnya bis itu tiba-tiba berhenti seketika sehingga Honoka dan Kotori bisa bergegas menaiki bis tersebut. _Sasuga Hono-kami!_ _(*lit:_ _ **kami**_ _: dewa)_

.

*(=O=)*

.

"Hosh...! Hosh...! Hosh...!"

"Yosh, Akhirnya kita benar-benar bisa berhasil naik bis ini kan, Kotori... hehehe..." Ujar Honoka sambil tersenyum kepada Kotori yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya ampun.. Honoka... kamu ini nekat banget yah..." Keluh Kotori yang tampak kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak naik bis selanjutnya saja sih?"

"Maaf... Maaf... Habisnya.. kan sayang kalau ini dilewatkan begitu saja." Jawab Honoka cengengesan.

"Hii... Kamu ini...!" Kotori mencubit pipi Honoka saking gemasnya dengan tingkah laku dia.

"Jadi, kamu mau mengajakku pergi kemana?" Tanya gadis berambut abu-abu itu dengan penasaran. Akan tetapi Honoka tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya melainkan hanya menebar senyuman saja.

Kotori hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat respon sahabatnya itu. "Ya sudahlah, tapi jangan lama-lama yah... Kamu tahu kan Umi-chan bakalan pulang dari kamp latihannya hari ini."

"Tentang itu..." Ujar Honoka sambil tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja Kotori-chan, aku sudah bilang ke Umi-chan agar dia segera menyusul kita kesana kok."

"Ehh?..."

.

*(=O=)*

.

"... _... It's OK, tidak masalah... Tapi, . kalau kamu mau, kamu juga boleh datang kesini kok."_

" _Baiklah...Aku mengerti... Sampai jumpa... Bye..."_

 _*biib*_

 _._

Honoka mematikan ponselnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tsubasa, yah?" Tanya Kotori singkat.

"Mhhhmmm..." Honoka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, dia juga akan pergi kesana?" Tanya Kotori lagi.

"Entahlah..." Honoka menghela nafas dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Aneh juga yah... Leader grup μ's (muse) berhubungan erat dengan Leader A-Rise yang merupakan rival utamanya di kompetisi yang sama, Love Live!" Ujar Kotori dengan nada serius sambil menatap tajam mata biru gadis yang duduk disampingnya tersebut.

"Honoka, apakah kamu tidak merasa aneh dengan situasi seperti itu?"

"Ehh, itu... Bukan jadi masalah... Tidak apa-apa kok, Kotori." Jawab Honoka kikuk.

"Bagaimanapun juga, tujuan grup kita tetap tidak berubah... Kita akan memenangkan kompetisi ini untuk publikasi sekolah Otonokizaka.."

"Karenanya... Kita pasti menang!" Honoka menggenggam kedua tangan Kotori sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya. Sesaat wajah Kotori menjadi memerah karena tersipu malu.

"Honoka?...!" Wajah Kotori menjadi semakin merah padam dan semakin _salting_ ketika Honoka duduk semakin rapat mendekati dirinya. Kotori dapat merasakan kehangatan badan dari gadis hiperaktif yang berada disampingnya itu meskipun saat ini mereka berdua sedang memakai jaket yang lumayan tebal untuk melawan hawa dingin.

Mendadak Honoka mencondongkan kepalanya mendekat ke wajah samping Kotori. Perlahan-lahan bibirnya semakin mendekati pipi Kotori. Dan seperti terkena sihir Medusa, Kotori hanya bisa duduk diam terpaku dibangkunya, tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan selain menutup matanya dan berharap ini semua hanya sekedar imajinasinya. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan hawa udara hangat mengalir ke dalam kupingnya. Dan...

.

"Eh, Kotori, jangan-jangan... kamu _jealous_ yah?" Gadis berambut coklat ginger itu berbisik kepadanya. Terkejut mendengar itu, Kotori membelalakan matanya menatap Honoka.

 **.**

" **HONOKA!"** Teriak Kotori sambil mencubit pipi Honoka lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Kyaaaa...! Maaf... Maaf... Bercanda... Bercanda!"

.

*(=O=)*

" **Shizuoka... Shizuoka..."**

 _Suara pengumuman speaker dari Bis memberitahukan tempat pemberhentian yang selanjutnya._

*( ~ O ~ )*

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh... Kita sebentar lagi akan sampai..." Kata Honoka dengan semangat setelah mendengar pemberitahuan dari speaker bis yang barusan. Kotori memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela bis dan melihat deretan pesisir pantai yang luas membentang di luar.

"Shizuoka? Pantai? Jangan-Jangan... Honoka, Kita mau ke Uchiura yah?" Tanya Kotori kepada Honoka dengan antusias.

"Ping-Pong!" Jawab Honoka dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Wah... sudah lama yah!" Kotori tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya setelah mengetahui hal itu.

"Kamu senang?" Tanya Honoka.

"Senang sih, tapi..." Ucap Kotori yang ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hmm?" Honoka menatap Kotori dengan muka tanda tanya.

"...Kenapa di pertengahan musim dingin seperti ini?!" Kotori melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" _ **Daijoubu**_! Hal-hal kecil kayak gitu jangan terlalu dipikirkan lah! Ahahaha..." Jawab Honoka sambil tertawa lepas dan menepuk punggung Kotori dengan keras _(*lit:_ _ **Daijoubu**_ _: It's OK!)_

"Ini sih lebih terdengar seperti _**Die**_ _-_ jobu bagiku." Sindir Kotori

"Ahahaha... Kotori, kamu ternyata juga pintar melawak yah... Lucu.. Lucu.." Honoka tertawa semakin keras, sama kerasnya dengan tepukan punggungnya ke Kotori.

"Honoka-chan!..." Kotori berteriak kesakitan karena ulah sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf... Maaf... Ah, sudah sampai... Yuk, turun!" Tiba-tiba Honoka menarik tangannya untuk segera turun dari bis.

.

*(0_-_0)*

.

"Jadi, kita mau pergi kemana sekarang?" Tanya Kotori

"Gu... gu... guu!... **KE SINI**...!" Honoka lagi-lagi menarik tangannya, mereka berdua pergi berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan perkampungan nelayan yang ada di wilayah itu.

"Kyaaaaa, awas...!" Hampir saja Honoka dan Kotori menabrak gerobak yang ada di pinggir kanan jalan.

"Honoka-chan hati-hati dong!, jangan tarik-tarik gitu donk! Sakit nih!" Protes Kotori. Namun Honoka seakan tidak peduli dengan keluhan Kotori malahan terus berlari kencang... dan...

.

" **BRUKK!"**

.

"Kyaaaa... Aduh... duh... duh!" Di persimpangan jalan itu Honoka menabrak seorang gadis yang kira-kira umurnya sama sepertinya. Gadis itu berambut pendek sebahu, berwarna coklat muda, hal yang paling khas terlihat adalah terdapatnya 3 ikatan kuncir khas di bagian kiri dekat kupingnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku...!" Kata gadis itu dengan gugup, dia segera berdiri, membungkukkan badannya, lalu terus berlari kencang meninggalkan Honoka yang masih terjatuh. Kotori segera berlari menghampiri Honoka dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

.

~oo~

.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Honoka?" Tanya Kotori yang cemas

"Umm..." Gumam Honoka menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apakah kamu kenal dia?" Tanya Kotori kembali

"Ennn..." Honoka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

*(O+O)*

.

"Yah sudahlah, bukan masalah besar kok... yuk kita jalan lagi." Ajak Honoka dengan nada ceria seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Kotori yang masih penasaran.

"Ahh itu... Sebetulnya tujuanku kesini karena bisnis keluarga, untuk mengantarkan surat dokumen perjanjian dari Toko Roti Homura kepada Takami Ryokan di Shizuoka." (* _lit:_ _ **Ryokan**_ _: Tempat Penginapan_ )

Di sepanjang perjalanan itu Honoka bercerita kepada Kotori tentang semakin berkembangnya usaha pemasaran toko roti milik keluarganya di berbagai tempat di jepang. Dan tempat penginapan **Takami** di kota Shizuoka ini telah menjadi salah satu mitra bisnis lama dari Homura, oleh karena itu kedatangan Honoka disini tidak lain adalah untuk mempererat kerja sama itu.

.

-:OO:-

.

"Ahh.. Disini tempatnya."

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah rumah penginapan tua yang terletak sekitar 500 meter dari jalan raya tempat mereka berhenti tadi. meskipun tempat ini terlihat kuno namun juga berukuran besar, megah, dan bersih. Pada bagian depan pelataran ryokan itu juga terdapat banyak sekali ornamen arsitektur khas Shizuoka.

"Permisi...!" Teriak Honoka dengan suara keras ke arah dalam penginapan itu. Honoka dan Kotori kini telah masuk ke dalam penginapan itu.

"Ya, selamat datang..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang wanita dewasa dari dalam penginapan yang tergesa-gesa keluar untuk menyambut tamunya. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Okami penginapan ini, dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian kimono tradisional yang dikenakannya saat menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. (* _lit:_ _ **Okami**_ _: Manajer wanita dari ryokan_ )

"Ohh, ada pelanggan... silahkan masuk? Mau menginap berapa lama?..." Tanya Bibi itu dengan nada ramah menyambut tangan Honoka.

"Ehh... Anu... Tidak-tidak, Terima kasih..." Jawab Honoka dengan cepat menolak penawaran Bibi itu dengan cara sesopan mungkin.

"Saya adalah Honoka Kousaka dari Toko Kue **Homura** di Tokyo dan ini teman saya Kotori. Kedatangan saya kesini adalah untuk mengantarkan surat untuk pemilik penginapan ini."

"Araaa... Jadi, kamu adalah putri sulung dari keluarga Kousaka yah?" Tanya Bibi Okami itu dengan terkejut.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua silahkan masuk ke dalam... Saya akan memanggil Bapak terlebih dahulu."

"Mau minum apa?"

"Ehh... tidak usah repot-repot! Kami cuma sebentar saja kok... Kami mau melihat pantai setelah ini." Jawab Honoka dan Kotori dengan rasa sungkan.

"Ahh, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan anggap saja ini sebagai rumah sendiri. Lagipula, Keluarga Kousaka sudah banyak membantu Takami Ryokan selama ini..."

"Jadi, Kalian mau ke pantai yah? Di musim dingin seperti ini?" Tanya Bibi itu dengan nada heran. Honoka hanya tersenyum polos menjawab Bibi tersebut.

.

*(=O=)*

.

"Baiklah, Silahkan menunggu disi-ni..."

Bibi itu mengantarkan mereka berdua menuju ruangan tamu di bagian tengah Ryokan sambil membuka pintunya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Ibu itu ketika mengetahui bahwa isi ruangan itu sangat kotor dan berantakan penuh dengan kulit jeruk yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ya ampun! Anak ini! Maaf, mohon tunggu sebentar yah..." Bibi itu segera menutup pintu kamarnya seakan melarang Honoka dan Kotori untuk menengok ke bagian dalam ruangan itu.

"Anju! Inami! Chika! Ayo, kesini!" Bibi itu berteriak memanggil anaknya yang berada di lantai atas. Dalam waktu singkat seorang anak gadis telah turun menghadapnya. Gadis itu memiliki postur tubuh tinggi semampai seperti Eli dan memiliki rambut coklat kekuningan yang panjang.

"Ada apa, Ibu?" Tanya gadis itu kepada Bibi Okami, Bibi itu lalu memberi kode tangan untuk menyuruhnya mengintip isi ruangan itu.

"Ya ampun, berantakan sekali! Ini pasti ulah Chika!" Seru dia dengan suara keras.

.

"Pssttt... Honoka, dia itu kan?" Bisik Kotori kepada Honoka. Honoka yang tidak yakin dengan perkataan Kotori bermaksud menanyakan itu langsung kepada dia.

"Anu, maaf... Bukannya tadi kamu anak yang menabrakku tadi di jalan?" Tanya Honoka dengan ragu-ragu kepadanya.

"Ehh?" Gadis berambut panjang itu menjadi bingung dengan pertanyaan Honoka barusan.

"Maaf, kamu pasti salah orang... Itu pasti adikku, Chika!" Jawab dia dengan canggung.

"Chika-chan? Ya ampun, anak itu selalu bikin ulah yah.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis lainnya dari tangga atas yang baru saja turun.

"M-m-mirip... kalian kembar?" Kotori dan Honoka menjadi terpongah melihat kedua gadis tersebut. Sambil saling bertatapan mereka berdua juga diliputi dengan muka kebingungan.

"Ah... Maaf, kami lupa memperkenalkan diri.. Saya adalah Anju, anak tertua di keluarga ini."

"Dan ini adalah Inami, adikku nomer dua."

"Salam kenal..." Mereka berdua membungkukan badannya.

"Dan aku yakin yang baru saja menabrak kalian itu pasti adalah Chika, adikku yang paling bungsu." Kata Inami.

"Salam kenal... aku adalah Honoka dari toko kue Homura dan ini adalah temanku, Kotori." Kata Honoka dan Kotori memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar yah kami akan merapikan ruangan ini." Ujar Anju dengan sopan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sementara itu, bagaimana kalau kalian mandi saja di pemandian air panas kami? Kalian sudah lama berada di udara luar pasti sekarang kalian kedinginan kan? Pemandian terbuka kami adalah yang paling terkenal di kota ini, lho!" Ujar Bibi Okami menawarkan fasilitas terbaik dari penginapan Takami kepada mereka berdua.

"Ehh, Tidak usah repot-repot..." Kata mereka berdua dengan panik. Terlihat wajah mereka menjadi merah padam ketika mendengar kata "mandi".

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan... Lagipula, penginapan Taka sudah lama berhubungan baik dengan Toko Homura. Saya akan mempersiapkan air hangatnya terlebih dahulu.." Bibi Okami itu lalu pergi menggandeng mereka berdua menuju lokasi pemandian air panas.

"Ehh...!"

 **.**

 **Ke pemandian terbuka**

.

"Uwaaa... pemandangannya keren banget!" Teriak Honoka dengan kagum melihat ruangan pemandian itu.

"Pemandian terbuka penginapan ini memiliki landscape yang besar sehingga bisa langsung melihat laut dari tempat ini. Selain itu kita juga bisa terlihat hijaunya pegunungan yang ada di belakangnya dari tempat ini. Keren...!" Lanjut Honoka meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ho...honaka... Aku tidak ikut masuk yah?" Seru Kotori dari pintu luar dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ehh, Kotori.. Ngapain kamu masih ada disitu?" Honoka segera keluar menjemput temannya itu dan mengajaknya segera masuk.

"T-t-tapi, kan?..." Kata Kotori terbata-bata. Sebetulnya dia sungkan untuk mandi bersama Honoka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok... Setidaknya untuk hari ini, bisa kan tidak usah memikirkan hal yang lainnya, cuma kita berdua saja?" Kata Honoka sambil tersenyum manis mencoba menenangkan gadis berambut abu-abu itu.

"Umhhmmm..." Kotori mengangguk dan terdiam dengan kepala menunduk menahan malu karena tidak tahan melihat senyuman Honoka.

.

*(=O=)*

.

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka berada di dalam Onsen tersebut namun baik Kotori maupun Honoka tidak ada yang memulai percakapan kembali di tempat itu. mereka bedua berada di ujung kolam yang berlawanan. Kotori dapat melihat Honoka yang memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan air panas itu hingga mukanya memerah. Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang seperti itu maka Kotori memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan.

.

.

.

"Honoka-chan... Aku mau tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kotori ragu-ragu

"Humm?" Honoka menjawabnya sambil tetap menutup matanya.

.

"Apakah... Apakah kamu masih mencintaiku?"

-Bersambung-

.

* * *

A/N: Sebetulnya ini adalah cerita One Shot, cuma entah kenapa kok malah jadi kepanjangan (lebih dari 3.000 kata). jadi, aku pisah dalam beberapa sub-chapter.

untuk judul chapter disini mengikuti nama waktu matahari. chapter 1 adalah pagi hari, berarti chapter 2 adalah siang hari... wah, yang jelas pasti panas deh pokoknya. ha ha ha ha... :D

btw, ada yang familiar dengan nama tempat dan tokoh lainnya disini? kalau ada, harus saya katakan kalian pasti loveliver sejati. ha ha ha


	2. Atsui Kedo, Atsui Kara

**Chapter 2: Atsui kedo, Atsui kara (** **暑いけど** **,** **熱いから** **)**

 **(Cuaca yang panas, sepanas hatiku)**

 **.**

* * *

 **3 bulan yang lalu.**

 **Di taman**

 **.**

"Hooaaeeemmmm...!"

"Ehh, Kotori?..."

"...Uwaaaaaa!"

Sore hari itu, Honoka terlihat panik pada saat dirinya membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Kotori dari dekat tepat berada di depannya sedang tertunduk melihat dirinya dari atas. Ya, selama ini Honoka telah tertidur dipangkuan Kotori.

"Sudah bangun Honoka?" Tanya Kotori dengan _smiling eyes_ di wajahnya.

"Maaf!... aku ketiduran lagi... di kakimu." Jawab Honoka sambil tersipu malu. Honoka berdiri dan melihat jam tangannya untuk memastikan waktu saat ini.

"Ehh... Jam berapa ini? Uwaaaa... Sudah jam 6 sore!"

"Anu, Honoka-chan... Tidak apa-apa, kok..." Kotori memegang kedua tangan Honoka yang gemetaran.

"Kamu pasti kecapekan kan? Minggu pertamamu sebagai ketua OSIS pasti melelahkan yah kan?"

"Tapi kan aku sudah janji untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Lagipula..." Ujar Honoka dengan raut muka sedih. Belum sempat Honoka melanjutkan perkataannya, Kotori bergegas meletakkan telunjuk jarinya ke bibir dia.

"Psstt... lain waktu juga tidak masalah kok.."

"Umm... Terima Kasih, Kotori-chan..." Kata Honoka dengan wajah merah padam, namun perasaannya kini bisa menjadi lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya.

.

"~~~~ _ **Kruyukkk~~~~"**_

 _ **.**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi perut Honoka yang keroncongan terdengar keras tanpa permisi menyela percakapan mereka berdua. Wajah Honoka yang sudah merah bagaikan apel kini berubah menjadi merah padam seperti Kepiting rebus ketika dia melihat Kotori berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Uhmm... Kamu pasti kelaparan yah sehabis tidur." Kata Kotori sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi cari tempat makan aja yuk?"

Gadis burung kecil itu lalu menggandeng tangan Honoka dan mengajaknya untuk lekas meninggalkan bangku taman di sore senja itu.

"Maaf, yah.." Kata Honoka dengan suara pelan.

"Ehh?..." Kotori menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap gadis berambut coklat ginger itu dengan heran.

"Gara-gara aku ketiduran, Acara kencan kita jadi berantakkan seperti ini..." Ujar Honoka dengan muka muram.

"Tidak apa-apa... hehehe..." Kotori tersenyum mesra kepadanya. Senyuman yang berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu bahwa itu bukan hal serius yang harus dipikirkannya.

.

Sehabis itu mereka pergi ke kafe favorit Kotori untuk makan malam bersama dan melanjutkan acara kencan mereka dengan menonton film komedi romantis di bioskop hingga jam 8 malam. Honoka mengantarkan kekasihnya itu pulang sampai ke depan blok dekat rumah Kotori karena dia tidak bisa membiarkan Ibu Kotori mengetahui status berpacaran mereka. Di perempatan blok itu, Kotori berpisah dengan kekasihnya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir.

.

.

.

"Hhmm... Ibu kepala sekolah?"

Honoka terkaget ketika melihat Mrs. Minami, Ibu kepala sekolahnya telah berdiri di tengah jalan, tidak jauh dari blok rumahnya.

"Ada apa ibu malam-malam begini berdiri di depan rumahku?"

"Honoka, ibu mau berbicara denganmu?" Kata Mrs. Minami dengan serius.

"Ehh...? Harus sekarang? Apakah kita tidak bisa membicarakan kegiatan sekolah besok saja, bu?" Tanya Honoka yang gusar.

"Tidak... ini bukan tentang sekolah..." Kata Mrs. Minami dengan suara dingin. Matanya menatap Honoka dengan pandangan sinis bagaikan melihat seorang musuh abadi.

"Aku disini tidak datang sebagai kepala sekolah Otonokizaka melainkan sebagai seorang Ibu..."

"Maksud ibu?" Kali ini Honoka menjadi semakin gusar. Perlahan-lahan dia melangkah mundur mengambil jarak dengan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Honoka, aku minta kamu menjauhi Kotori mulai sekarang...!" Kata Mrs. Minami _to the point!._ Terkejut mendengar itu, Honoka menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan, tersandung ke belakang dan terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ehh? K-k-kenapa?" Tanya Honoka yang _shock._ Ucapan Mrs. Minami barusan itu baginya seperti dirinya sedang tersambar petir satu juta volt.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya... aku tahu kamu saat ini sedang berpacaran dengan anakku." Ujar Mrs. Minami dengan suara terisak tangis.

"Ehh... Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu?" Tanya Honoka dengan polosnya.

" **YAPPARI, JADI SEMUA ITU BENAR KAN**?!" Mata Mrs. Minami terbelalak mendengar respon Honoka barusan.

 _(*lit:_ _ **Yappari**_ _: sudah kuduga)_

.

"Kamu tahu, seluruh guru di sekolah juga sudah membicarakan tentang ini sewaktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru yang lalu."

"Kedekatan kalian saat ini sudah melampaui batas pertemanan. Aku peringatkan kamu yah! Kelakuanmu itu bisa membawa perilaku yang buruk untuk anakku!"

"Tapi, kami berdua itu saling mencintai!" Balas Honoka yang tidak terima dengan perkataan kepala sekolahnya itu.

Mrs. Minami begitu tersentak mendengar perkataan Honoka barusan, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang ingin dia ucapkan keluar dari kerongkongannya setelah mendengar itu. Perlahan-lahan Mrs. Minami berjalan mendekati Honoka yang masih jatuh terjerembab ditanah dengan aura kemarahan yang begitu besar.

Honoka sudah bersiap jika dirinya akan menerima pukulan ataupun tendangan dari Ibu Kotori tersebut, namun betapa terkejutnya Honoka mengetahui bahwa Ibu kepala sekolah tidak melakukan itu malahan sujud tersungkur di hadapannya

"Aku mohon Honoka! Kamu tahu kan Kotori itu anak tunggal, anakku satu-satunya... Aku cuma mau kebahagiaan yang terbaik untuk kehidupannya di masa depan... karena itulah..." Ujar Mrs. Minami dengan terisak tangis di hadapannya.

"Karena itulah..." Tiba-tiba Honoka menyela perkataannya dengan suara keras.

"Heh?"

"Tolong biarkan kehidupan cinta kami berdua! Apakah anda tahu bahwa Kotori sendirilah yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepadaku!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin anda bisa menjamin bahwa kehidupan dia pasti akan lebih jauh bahagia setelah kami berpisah?" Kata Honoka yang marah, berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Mrs. Minami disana.

"Honoka...!" Mrs. Minami memegang kaki Honoka menahannya untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Ma-Maafkan saya..."

Honoka segera berlari memasuki pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

 **Di Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka  
**

 **.**

" **HONOKA, KAMU TERLAMBAT LAGI!"**

 **.**

Pada sore hari itu, lagi-lagi Umi memarahi Honoka yang datang terlambat latihan untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda, Honoka tidak datang terlambat sendirian melainkan bersama Kotori juga.

"Mou, Umi-chan... kamu jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong!"

"Kamu kan tahu kegiatanku sebagai ketua OSIS benar-benar berat! Yah, kan Kotori?" Rengek Honoka manja kepada Kotori yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ehhh?... Uhmm... Hehehe..." Kotori menjadi salah tingkah sendiri untuk membalas perlakuan Honoka kepadanya barusan.

"Umi-chan, maafkan kami yah? _**Onegai**_!" Kata Kotori yang ikutan membantu Honoka meminta maaf kepada Umi sambil mengedipkan mata kepadanya. Bagaikan terkena " _Tsukuyomi_ ", Umi benar-benar di buat tidak berdaya menghadapi "wink" dari "mantan" Maid legendaris Akihabara itu, jurus terlarang yang sudah memakan korban jutaan wota di luar sana.

"Kotori?!... Kamu jangan memanjakan dia terus, dong!" Ujar Umi yang masih terbujur kaku memandang mereka berdua.

"Lagipula, bukannnya barusan tadi aku juga sudah membantumu menyelesaikan separuh dari pekerjaan OSIS-mu, hah!"

"Kamu itu terlalu banyak alasan Honoka...!", Tampaknya Umi telah terlepas dari _genjutsu_ Kotori dan kembali memarahi Honoka habis-habisan.

"Itu... hehehe..." Kata Honoka dengan cengengesan karena kehabisan kata-kata .

"Yah, sudahlah... Teman-teman... Ayo kita latihan! **Fight~o Dayo!** " Teriak Honoka kepada member Muse lainnya yang sudah melakukan pemanasan. Honoka segera menarik tangan Kotori dan pergi meninggalkan Umi sendirian.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya, seperti kata Umi tadi. Sejak pagi hingga siang hari itu, Dia bersama Kotori telah membantu Honoka mengerjakan separuh dari tugas OSIS sekolahnya yang menumpuk di meja kerja dia, sudah selesai ¾-nya malah... Oleh karena itu, Umi pamit mohon diri untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua terlebih dulu untuk mempersiapkan "menu spesial" latihan grup untuk sore ini. Namun, sesuatu terjadi... Yah, kalian tahu lah bila hanya ada dua kekasih yang bersama di dalam satu ruangan kosong maka akan ada suatu "reaksi kimia" yang menghasilkan "kejadian tidak terduga" oleh karena itulah sehingga sisa pekerjaan di ruang OSIS menjadi semakin "panas" dan semakin lama untuk di selesaikan.

Singkat kata, pada sore itu semua member grup Muse menjalani latihan "menu spesial" yang sudah di racik oleh Umi. Benar-benar Hell Kitchen di tangan Master Chef Umi sehingga berhasil meramu masakan yang begitu pedas dan nikmat. Menu latihan yang berhasil membuat pinggang member Muse lainnya terbang di langit ke tujuh mencari tubuh pemiliknya yang baru. Terlebih lagi untuk Honoka yang mendapatkan "double porsi" sebagai hukuman untuk keterlambatannya.

Akhirnya latihan spesial itu selesai, dan Honoka, Kotori dan Umi pulang bersama-sama. Oleh karena arah rumah bertiga itu searah maka tujuan pertama, Honoka dan Umi mengantarkan Kotori pulang sampai ke rumahnya. Tujuan kedua, Honoka mengantarkan Umi pulang kerumahnya.

* * *

.

o[O=O]o

.

"Honoka, akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kamu sering jalan bareng dengan Kotori.. Apakah ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi diantara kalian?" Tanya Umi kepada Honoka secara tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan pulang.

"Umm?... Ummm... T-t-tidak ada apa-apa kok diantara kita berdua..." Jawab Honoka dengan gugup.

"Benarkah?"

"Ayolah, Umi-chan... Jangan curiga gitu, dong! Kita bertiga ini kan teman! Hehehe..." Rayu Honoka mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Yah, Syukurlah.." Gumam Umi pelan.

"Ehh?"

"Bu-bu-bukan apa-apa, kok..." Jawab Umi dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

Itu adalah percakapan terakhir mereka di sore hari itu. Hanya tersisa suasana hening dan canggung yang menemani perjalanan pulang mereka berdua, Baik Honoka dan Umi sama-sama telah kehilangan topik pembicaraan di sore hari itu.

.

(= | = ")

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah..." Gumam Umi dengan perasaan lega. Mereka berdua kini telah sampai di depan rumah Umi, sebuah bangunan Dojo megah milik keluarga Sonoda.

"Honoka, mau masuk?" Ajak Umi kepada Honoka untuk mampir ke rumahnya.

"Ehh, enggak deh.. aku pul-..." Honoka dengan perasaan canggung menolak ajakan Umi tersebut. Namun belum sempat Honoka menyelesaikan perkataanya tiba-tiba pintu gerbang terbuka sendiri, dan keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut Umi dan Honoka dari dalam pintu, itu adalah Ibunya Umi.

"Araa... Honoka yah? Ayo mampir ke rumah dulu..." Kata Mrs. Sonoda.

"Ohh.. Mamanya Umi, selamat sore, Tante..." Salam Honoka dengan ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Honoka menaruh hormat yang cukup tinggi kepada Mrs. Sonoda bukan hanya karena dia adalah Ibunya Umi namun juga oleh karena Mrs. Sonoda merupakan sahabat baik dari Kii-chan, Sebutan untuk Ibunya Honoka.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Kii-chan? Baik-baik saja kah?" Tanya Mrs. Sonoda.

"Baik kok Tante, hari-hari pesanan kue di toko kami juga semakin meningkat. Jadi kami agak sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Honoka sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, Toko Homura memang yang nomer satu di Jepang! Pantas saja jika tempat itu selalu ramai...!" Mrs. Sonoda mengacungkan jari jempolnya kepada Honoka sambil tertawa lebar. Suatu ekspresi wajah yang jarang dilihat oleh Umi bahkan di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Ayo, masuk dulu! Kebetulan di rumah Tante ada beberapa cemilan dari luar kota.. Umi-chan, ajak Honoka masuk dong." Kata Mrs. Sonoda sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan anggunnya meninggalkan mereka berdua di pelataran depan.

"T-tapi Ibu..." Umi mencoba memberi tahu ibunya jika Honoka ingin segera pulang namun sepertinya Ibunya tidak akan mau mendengarkan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Umi-chan... Aku akan mampir ke rumahmu sebentar" Kata Honoka sambil tersenyum. Kelihatannya perjumpaannya dengan Ibunya Umi sudah bisa menghapus perasaan sungkan Honoka sedari tadi.

"Kalau begitu kamu tunggu di kamarku saja yah Honoka... Aku akan mengambilkan kuenya dulu.." Umi mengajak Honoka menuju kamarnya.

.

* * *

Rumah Umi sebenarnya adalah sebuah bangunan Dojo, sebuah bangunan warisan dari klan Sonoda, keluarga Ibunya yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari seorang ksatria terkenal di jepang. Rumah ini terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo yang terkenal dengan lokasi pemukimannya yang padat, meskipun demikian bangunan rumah ini begitu luas, lengkap dengan taman di dalamnya. Umi biasanya menggunakan taman ini untuk berlatih kyudo.

Sementara di bagian dalamnya terdapat ruangan aula yang besar, tempat ayahnya mengajarkan ilmu bela diri kepada muridnya. Yah, namanya juga Dojo tentu mereka menerima murid untuk diajarkan seni bela diri jepang. Di lain waktu, terkadang Ibu Umi juga menerima murid wanita untuk berlatih seni tari tradisional jepang disini. Oleh karena latar belakang keluarganya itu maka tidaklah mengherankan jika sosok pribadi Umi tampak lebih berbeda daripada teman-temannya yang lain di sekolah, itu karena selama ini telah di didik untuk menjadi wanita jepang yang anggun dan tumbuh dengan memegang erat kebudayaan jepang.

.

* * *

.

"Maaf merepotkan yah..." Jawab Honoka yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Umi sendirian di kamar dia.

Honoka berkeliling di sekitar kamar Umi dan menjadi takjub dengan kebersihan dan kerapihan kamarnya, benar-benar berbeda 90° dengan kamar Honoka yang penuh dengan tumpukkan manga dan berbagai asesoris idol di setiap sudut kamarnya. Honoka berjalan mendekati meja belajar Umi dan menjumpai sebuah bingkai foto mereka bertiga yang terpasang di sana, Itu adalah foto pada saat musim panas tahun lalu dimana Honoka, Umi dan Kotori berlibur bersama di pantai Uchiura.

Honoka mengangkat dan mengamat-amati bingkai foto itu sambil mengenang masa lalu itu, dan tiba-tiba ada secarik kertas yang terjatuh dari bingkai itu. Dengan penasaran dia membuka kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya, tampaknya itu merupakan sebuah puisi, apakah itu adalah lirik untuk lagu baru mereka? Selama ini dirinya benar-benar puas dengan hasil kerja Umi yang telah menjadi penulis lirik utama bagi grup idola Muse hingga sekarang.

.

Tapi, kali ini ada sesuatu yang janggal..

Tunggu sebentar ini sebuah puisi tentang cinta?

Tapi kan kita ini school idol, mana mungkin menyanyikan lagu seperti ini?

.

.

 _Kotoshi no natsu no nioi itsumo to wa chigau mitai_ _(Aroma musim panas tahun ini berbeda dari yang biasanya)_

 _Kotoshi no natsu no nioi himitsu ni you kaori_ _(Aroma Musim panas tahun ini menyimpan bau yang memabukkan)_

 _..._

 _Itsumo watashi wa atsui shisen de_ _(Aku selalu memandangmu dengan penuh nafsu)_

 _hazukashii kedo_ _(Meskipun itu memalukan)_

 _Anata o miteru kidzuite kurenai_ _(Mengapa kamu tidak memperhatikan pandanganku?)_

 _Hayaku… furimuite_ _(Ayolah.. cepat berbalik)_

 _._

 _Tsuyoi hizashi ni yakare nagara mo_ _(Di bawah cahaya matahari yang terik ini)_

 _Yappari okubyou na jibun_ _(Tetap saja aku terlalu malu)_

 _Tsurai no wa yasashii taido hatsukoi wa Mystery_ _(Kelembutanmu, membuatku sakit, cinta pertamaku adalah Mistery)_

 _._

 _Amai hizashi ni yakare nagara mo_ _(Di bawah cahaya matahari yang manis ini)_

 _Ienai okubyou na jibun_ _(Diriku yang pemalu ini tidak dapat mengatakannya)_

 _Anata e no onegai motto_ _(Yang benar-benar kuminta darimu)_

 _dokidoki sasetai_ _(Hatiku berdetak kencang)_

 _Watashi ni koi o kudasai_ _(Tolong, cintailah aku)_

 _._

 _._

Honoka membaca dengan seksama isi puisi yang terlihat berantakan itu. Ya, berbeda dengan tulisan Umi yang biasanya teratur dengan rapi, tulisan Umi di kertas ini begitu penuh dengan banyak coretan seakan isi tulisan itu masih belum sanggup mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ada banyak sekali kata-kata yang diganti... Namun yang paling sering adalah kata "Kotoshi (ことし)" yang pada awalnya ditulis sebagai...

"Ehh... Kotori (ことり)?" Honoka terkejut melihat coretan karakter hiragana yang ditulis oleh Umi itu.

.

.

"Nggak mungkin... Umi-chan?"

.

* * *

(*notes: **Kotoshi** : tahun ini... _Kotoshi no natsu: Musim panas tahun ini,_ dan jika kata Kotoshi diganti sebagai Kotori maka...)

* * *

.

.

"H-h-honoka... apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disana..."

Kedatangan Umi yang baru saja kembali ke kamarnya membuat itu Honoka menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Bodohnya, Dia menoleh ke belakang sambil tetap membawa bingkai foto dan kertas di tanganya.

"Kyaaaa... jangan lihat!" Umi yang panik segera berlari merebut kertas itu dari tangan Honoka.

"Jadi, Umi-chan? Apakah kamu... menyukai Kotori?" Tanya Honoka yang penasaran itu secara langsung sambil menelan ludah

Umi sendiri yang merasa bahwa rahasiannya sudah ketahuan kepalang basah pada akhirnya tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbohong kepada Honoka. Dia dengan polos menganggukan kepala pelan. Honoka benar _-_ benar merasa _shock_ setelah mengetahui jawaban Umi barusan namun dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"U-umi-chan? Apakah kamu tahu-..." Kata Honoka dengan suara terbata-bata.

Namun belum sempat Honoka menyelesaikan kata-katanya kepada Umi. Tiba-tiba datang seorang lainnya yang memasuki pintu kamar Umi.

"Araaaa... Di sini kalian rupanya!" Orang ketiga yang masuk ke kamar ini tidak lain adalah Ibunya Umi

"Honoka, Tante titip tolong berikan ini untuk ibumu yah?"

"Ueehhh... Apa ini tante?" Tanya Honoka dengan tangan yang kewalahan menerima banyak bingkisan dari Mrs. Sonoda.

"Cuma sekedar berbagi sedikit oleh-oleh... hehehe..."

"Umm... mmm... terima kasih banyak..." Ujar Honoka yang sungkan untuk menolaknya.

"Kalau begitu, Umi-chan aku pamit pulang dulu yah? Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok" Honoka membungkukan kepalanya dan pergi secepat mungkin meninggalkan rumah Umi.

"Ho-honoka... tunggu!" Umi mengejarnya hingga pintu depan namun Honoka sudah terlanjur pergi jauh.

* * *

" _Apakah kamu tahu?"_ Sebetulnya dia mau ngomong apa?" Umi menutup pintu rumahnya sambil terus memikirkan perkataan Honoka barusan.

* * *

.

.

Sementara itu, Honoka saat ini sedang berlari sekencang mungkin menyusuri jalan trotoar perkotaan dengan kedua tangannya penuh bingkisan dari Ibunya Umi. Gadis berambut coklat ginger itu saat ini sedang diliputi dengan perasaan kacau setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Umi barusan. Dia sebetulnya ingin mengungkapkan amarahnya kepada Umi, tapi rencana itu sukses digagalkan oleh kedatangan Mrs. Sonoda.

.

" _Umi-chan menyukai Kotori?"  
_

 _"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini! Kenapa?_

 _"Kenapa harus seperti ini?"_

.

Pada penghujung sore hari itu, Honoka berlari ke arah taman kota dengan perasaan kacau sehingga dia tidak memperdulikan siapapun yang ada di depannya, hingga pada akhirnya kejadian yang tidak diharapkan itu terjadi...

"Brukk...!" Honoka terpental jatuh setelah menubruk seseorang yang ada di depannya.

.

"Aduh..duh...duh..."

.

"Honoka?!" Seru suara orang yang ditabraknya itu. Honoka yang masih terjatuh segera memalingkan wajahnya kepada asal suara orang itu. Dan begitu terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa dia telah menabrak Kira Tsubasa, Leader dari Grup School Idol A-Rise.

"Uwaaa... Tsubasa-san! Maafkan aku!" Honoka segera bangkit meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Umm... tidak apa-apa kok..."

Tsubasa lalu membantu Honoka memungut bingkisan yang terjatuh dan mengajak Honoka untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir kolam.

.

E=mc²

.

"Huahahaha... lihat, Tsubasa coba lihat angsa-angsa itu! Mereka seperti memanggil namaku?" Kata Honoka yang tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sekumpulan angsa di kolam di depannya.

"Hahh?" Tanya Tsubasa yang tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Honoka.

"Itu.. Itu... Suaranya... Honk... Honk... Honk..." Kata Honoka sambil menirukan suara angsa

"Ohh... Hihihihihi..."

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama sembari menyaksikan mentari senja yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Dibandingkan dengan Honoka yang menikmati pemandangan mentari sore itu, Tsubasa malah lebih memilih untuk terus menatap wajah samping Honoka yang masih terus tertawa tanpa henti itu. Dia benar-benar menikmati saat-saat mengamati ekspresi ceria dari leader grup rivalnya di Love Live! itu, hingga...

"Ehh... Honoka-chan?" Tiba-tiba Tsubasa memanggil namanya dengan suara cemas.

"Hmm... Ada apa?" Honoka memalingkan mukanya melihat Tsubasa dengan heran. Honoka tidak sadar bahwa pipinya telah basah dengan air mata yang berlinang keluar dari matanya.

"Honoka-chan, K-kamu menangis?"

"Ehh..." Honoka mengangkat telapak tanganya dan mengusap pipinya yang basah itu.. tampak ada tetesan air mata yang membasahi kedua telapak tangannya sekarang.

"Ke-kenapa yah?" Kata Honoka yang heran sambil tetap tersenyum, akan tetapi senyuman itu tetap tidak bisa menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar tidak terbendung dan membuatnya terus menangis mengeluarkan air mata tanpa henti. Tsubasa yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Honoka sekarang hanya bisa menghampiri dirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Aku... Aku tidak mengerti... Ada apa denganku sekarang, Tsubasa!" Ujar Honoka sambil memeluk erat Tsubasa.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak bisa cerita sekarang.. Yang jelas, Aku sekarang ada disini untukmu, Honoka." Kata Tsubasa yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Kemudian pada penghujung sore hari itu, Tsubasa mengajak Honoka berjalan-jalan ke daerah Akihabara untuk menenangkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga rencana Tsubasa itu terbukti sukses, Honoka bisa menjadi pulih dan ceria setelah bermain sepuasnya di game center. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan selama satu jam penuh, Tsubasa lalu mengantarkan Honoka pulang ke rumahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Tsubasa-san, terima kasih untuk hari ini... Maaf aku sudah merepotkan seharian ini." Ujar Honoka sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Unnn..nn... Tidak masalah... Aku senang kok bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang yang aku suka." Jawab Tsubasa dengan senang hati. Terlalu senang sehingga tanpa sadar dia keceplosan kata-kata.

"Ehh?" Honoka terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsubasa barusan.

"Ups... Maaf! Aku keceplosan..." Tsubasa menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Honoka.

"Tsubasa-san?" Kata Honoka dengan lembut sambil menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Ho-honoka... Aku menyukaimu." Jawab Tsubasa dengan tersipu malu menatap balik sang leader Muse tersebut. Terkejut mendengar itu, Muka Honoka saat ini juga berubah menjadi merah padam setelah mendengar jelas pernyataan cinta dari Tsubasa.

.

-Bersambung-

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oleh karena suatu hal sehingga update cerita ini baru bisa dilakukan saat ini... hehehe... (fyi: i-ini g-gak ada hubungannya ama maintenis KLab koq *plakk)

Tema Chapter ini adalah Siang Hari, jadi aku harap kalian tidak kepanasan membaca ini... (lol)

Selain itu, Aku harap chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang buat dibaca oleh karena penulisan sub-chapter ini sendirilah yang bikin cerita ini jadi panjang sendiri. (cuma sub-chapter ini doank koq yang panjang... XD)

Next: Sore Hari - tenang, cuaca sore hari itu akan terasa hangat kok.

.

 **Notes** : Detail deskripsi mengenai rumah Umi diambil dari LL! SID: Umi Sonoda


	3. Yuuhi wo Miteiruka?

Tepat jam 7 malam, Honoka masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di depan pintu, Honoka telah disambut oleh Ibunya yang terlihat sangat kesal dan bersiap untuk memarahinya karena dia telat pulang ke rumah, namun setelah Honoka menunjukkan kue oleh-oleh yang di dapat dari Ibunya Umi. Ibunya segera mengurungkan niatnya itu dan mempersilahkan putinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dengan langkah malas, Honoka memasuki kamarnya dan meraih ponsel yang berada di atas kasur, dia melihat ada 11 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Kotori. Dengan segera, Honoka memencet tombol _redial_ untuk menelepon balik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Halo... Kotori?"

 _"Honoka-chan?"_

 _"Ya ampun kamu lama sekali angkat teleponnya... Aku jadi khawatir sama kamu!"_ Jawab Kotori yang baru saja selesai keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Maaf, hari ini aku tidak membawa HP, HP-ku ketinggalan di kamar tadi, ini aja aku baru sampai rumah sekarang."

 _"Heh? Lama sekali?"_ Tanya Kotori yang jadi sukses penasaran.

"Aku tadi mampir main ke rumahnya Umi dulu..." Jawab Honoka singkat. Tanpa menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Tsubasa di taman tadi, ataupun dia yang sempat menangis.

 _"Oh gitu yah... Ya udah deh..."_

"Nee.. Kotori-chan..."

"Aku mau bilang sesuatu..." Kata Honoka dengan suara serak.

 _"Apa?..."_

"Umm... Bukan apa-apa..." Dengan ragu-ragu Honoka berhenti melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Udah yah.. sampai jumpa di sekolah besok, Kotori-chan."

"Bye.."

Honoka segera memencet tombol merah dan mematikan HP.

"Fyuuu... ini sulit!" Gumam Honoka pelan sambil memandang ke bawah.

Di dalam kamar itu, dirinya hanya bisa duduk termenung di pojok kamarnya dekat jendela luar sambil memandangi foto _Purikura_ dirinya bersama Kotori pada saat kencan terakhir mereka berdua di taman yang selalu disimpan Honoka di dalam dompet miliknya. _**(*Purikura (**_ _ **プリクラ):** Photo Booth **)**_

"Jadi, Aku harus bagaimana sekarang ?..." Kata Honoka tertunduk lesu.

.

 **.**

 **Di Sekolah Akademi Otonokizaka**

 **.**

"Honoka... Honoka-chan!"

Kotori tergesa-gesa berlari mengejar Honoka di koridor sekolah setelah bel pulang jam sekolah.

"Tunggu...!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kotori berlari menghadang jalan Honoka yang berusaha kabur darinya. Pada akhirnya Kotori berhasil mencegat Honoka sebelum dia kabur melewati pintu gerbang utama.

"Honoka, kamu itu kenapa sih hari ini!"

"Kenapa kamu bersikap seperti mengacuhkan aku sekarang?! Aneh banget!" Teriak Kotori di depan mukanya.

"Itu... Maafkan aku Kotori!"

"Kyaaa~~~"

Honoka mendorong jatuh Kotori dan terus berlari tanpa henti meninggalkan sekolah.

"Ehh, Honoka... kamu mau kemana? Sebentar lagi latihannya dimulai, lho!" Tanya Umi yang baru saja keluar dari ruang aula sekolah berpapasan melihat Honoka.

 **"MAAF, UMI! AKU TIDAK IKUT DULU!...** " Teriak Honoka dengan panik sambil berlari pulang melewati Umi begitu saja.

Sementara itu, Umi memandang Kotori yang ada dibelakang sana sedang tersungkur dan menangis di tanah, dia menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan berusaha menenangkannya sambil mencari tahu penyebabnya. Kotori kemudian mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang betapa anehnya Honoka seharian ini.

.

.

[[T O T]]

.

" **KALAU BEGITU... AYO, KITA KEJAR DIA SEKARANG!...** " Kata Umi dengan suara lantang.

"Umi-chan?"

"Ayo, Kotori!" Umi menggandeng tangan Kotori, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kotori heran.

"Kita ke rumahnya sekarang..."

.

.o?o.

.

"Kakak? Umm... saat ini dia masih belum pulang ke rumah, sih. Tapi..." Jawab Yukiho yang sedang bertugas menjaga toko hari ini.

"Ada apa Yukiho?!" Tanya Kotori yang penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah, kemarin di HP kakak ada SMS yang isinya mengajak untuk bertemu di kota besok." Sahut Yukiho melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"H-Hah? K-Kemana? S-Sama siapa?" Tanya Umi dan Kotori dengan mata terbelalak.

"Tsu-Tsubasa-san."

.

"H-H-HAHH?!" Kotori dan Umi sama-sama terkejut mendengar perkataan Yukiho barusan.

"Ya udahlah... Terima kasih Yukiho." Umi mengajak Kotori untuk bergegas pergi keluar dari rumah Honoka dan mulai mencari Honoka ke kota.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di Taman Kota.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu, Honoka?" Tanya Tsubasa dengan muka memerah.

"U-umm... itu..." Honoka tertunduk lesu, membuat muka murung seperti enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tsubasa tersebut.

"Begitu yah?"

"Baiklah Honoka-chan, kalau begitu lupakan saja yang kemarin itu..."

"Kamu tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan itu lagi... Ha ha ha ha..." Kata Tsubasa dengan tertawa kikuk.

"Iee... Bukan begitu Tsubasa-san... Aku tidak bermaksud... emm... unn..."

"Maksudku, bukan berarti aku menolakmu!" Kata Honoka dengan suara serak.

"Hanya saja... Tolong berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..." Tsubasa kembali bersikap serius.

Suasana di taman kota pada sore hari itu terasa lebih tenang daripada biasanya. Namun suasana hangat itu tidak dapat dinikmati oleh mereka berdua, terlebih setelah berakhirnya percakapan mereka barusan. Suasana canggung kala itu bagaikan ada tekanan berat yang menimpa mereka berdua sehingga membuat mereka sulit menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya menjadi kata-kata dari mulut.

Dan pada saat itulah secara tiba-tiba Tsubasa mengangkat dagu Honoka dan mencium bibir merah gadis itu dengan penuh tekanan romantis. Honoka yang terkejut menerima ciuman itu juga tidak berdaya untuk melawan hasrat nafsu dari siswi UTX tersebut, dia hanya bisa pasrah sambil membelalakan matanya tanpa melakukan protes sekalipun. Lalu...

 **.**

 _ **"HONOKA!"**_

 **.**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari arah belakang taman. Honoka menoleh mencari asal suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Umi memandang dirinya dengan tatapan mata penuh amarah.

"Eh... Umi-chan?"

Umi mendekati Honoka tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Dan tiba-tiba tangan kanannya melayang dengan kerasnya mendarat di pipi kiri Honoka.

 **.**

 **"PLAKK...!"**

 **.**

Sebuah tamparan keras dari Umi membuat cap bekas merah yang panas di pipi kiri Honoka kini.

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _"...Honoka.. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kamu adalah orang yang seburuk itu."_**

* * *

.

.

-chapter 2: selesai-

.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3: Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? (** 夕陽を見ているか? **)**

 **(Apakah Kamu Melihat Langit Mentari Senja?)**

 **.**

 **Di Onsen Penginapan Takami.**

 **.**

 _"Jadi, Honoka-chan..."_

Dada Kotori berdebar kencang saat dia bermaksud memberanikan diri untuk mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Honoka.

 _"Apakah..."_

 _"Apakah kamu masih mencintaiku?!"_

Kotori dengan muka merah padam menutup matanya dan berharap Honoka untuk segera menjawabnya. Namun beberapa menit berlalu dan Honoka tetap diam saja. Kotori yang menjadi gusar, tidak tahan dengan itu lalu menoleh melihat ke sisi seberang dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia melihat Honoka telah pingsan kepanasan dan hampir tenggelam ke dasar kolam tersebut.

.

 **"Ueeee... HONOKA-CHAN!"**

 **.**

Teriakan Kotori yang keras itu segera membuat gempar seisi penginapan Takami pada siang hari itu.

.

(q_q)

.

"Araaa.. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang pingsan kepanasan di pemandian air panas." Ujar Bibi Okami sambil memindahkan tubuh Honoka dari kolam Onsen ke dalam kamar penginapan mereka.

"Terima kasih, nyonya.." Kata Kotori membungkukan badannya.

"Bukan masalah.. Kalian istirahat di kamar ini saja dulu sampai dia benar-benar sadar."

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan maka Bibi Okami pamit untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar itu.

Di dalam kamar Kotori bisa tersenyum sambil memandang Honoka yang tertidur pulas di atas futon yang telah disiapkan disana. Kotori melangkah mendekat menghampiri tempat tidur Honoka dan dengan hati-hati dia meletakkan kepala Honoka ke atas pangkuan kakinya. Kotori mengusap lembut rambut coklat ginger itu secara perlahan-lahan sambil memandangi muka Honoka yang masih tertidur polos dengan seksama.

"Honoka, kamu itu... Baa-kaa.." Kata Kotori tersenyum sambil mengusap sedikit air matanya.

.

-(Q-_-Q)-

.

"Uwaaaa... Umi... Umi daaa...!" Teriak Honoka melihat pantai yang berada di depannya.

"Umi-chan? Dimana?" Tanya Kotori melihat sekelilingnya

"Itu.. Itu... Laut... Laut!" Kata Honoka facepalm. ( _ ***lit: Umi:**_ Laut)

"Hoh? Hahaha..." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Hei, Kotori-chan...Cepat... Ayo kesini...!" Teriak Honoka sambil berlarian menuruni tangga menuju pesisir pantai itu.

"Honoka-chan, Tunggu... Jangan lari-lari dong!" Lagi-lagi Honoka berlari meninggalkan Kotori di belakangnya.

"HONOKA...! Awas!" Teriak Kotori secara tiba-tiba namun terlambat... karena kecerobohannya, Lagi-lagi Honoka menabrak seseorang yang sedang duduk di pasir pantai itu.

.

 **"BRUKK...!"**

 _ **"Aduh..duh...duh...!"**_

.

"Duh, Mbak.. Hati-hati dong!" Protes gadis yang tertabrak itu.

"Maaf... Maaf... Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ehhh?"

"Kamu kan anak yang tadi menabrakku itu kan?"

Honoka terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis yang dia tabrak adalah gadis yang sebelumnya menabrak dia. Terkejut mendengar itu, gadis berambut kuning coklat itu segera berlari meninggalkan Honoka secepat mungkin.

"Eh... Tunggu, jangan lari...!" Honoka berteriak untuk mencegatnya namun terlambat, dia sudah pergi jauh.

"Ya ampun anak itu... Aneh sekali, sih..." Gumam Honoka terheran-heran.

* * *

"Anu, kakak... Tolong maafkan temanku yah?"

Tiba-tiba Honoka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang gadis kampung lainnya yang menegur dirinya sambil membungkukkan badan. Dilihat dari tinggi badannya, seharusnya dia berumur 1 tahun lebih tua dari Honoka. Bagaimanapun juga gadis ini memiliki sopan santun yang sangat tinggi mirip seperti Umi-chan.

"Ehh.. Maaf, kamu siapa yah?" Tanya Honoka.

"Namaku **Matsuura Kanan** , temannya Chika, anak yang tadi itu."

"Hari-hari ini Chika sering begitu orangnya, sering melamun dan kurang konsentrasi.. Jadinya, dia lebih sering bermain di pantai ini sendirian."

"Terkadang aku juga ikut menemaninya bermain bersama jika berada di pantai, tapi tidak bisa setiap hari karena aku tinggal di pulau seberang." Kata Kanan-san sambil menunjuk pulau seberang yang tidak jauh dari pinggir pantai tersebut.

" _ **Naruhodo**_ , jadi begitu yah..."

"Emm, Memangnya Chika biasanya pergi kemana?" Tanya Honoka yang penasaran

"Kalau sekarang mungkin dia sedang berada di taman sekolah Uranoboshi." Kata Kanan-san sambil menunjuk arah gedung sekolahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari pantai itu.

"Kenapa kak?"

"Tidak apa-apa... hehehehe..."

Honoka lalu segera berlari menuju sekolah itu meninggalkan Kanan-san dan Kotori yang masih berada di pantai.

"Eh, Honoka-chan kamu mau kemana?!" Teriak Kotori yang kebingungan.

"Kotori-chan, aku pergi sebentar yah... aku akan segera kembali..."

.

[u.c.c.h.i]

.

 **Taman Sekolah Uranoboshi**

.

Honoka pergi ke sekolah yang ada disana dan menjumpai anak itu, Chika sedang duduk di kursi taman sendirian sambil mendengarkan iPod dan memejamkan matanya.

" _I say.. Hey, hey... Hey, Start Dash!"_

Dengan suara lirih Gadis itu bernyanyi mengikuti irama ending lagu tersebut. Meskipun sebentar, namun Honoka juga dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan suaranya yang sangat indah.

"Plok plok plok..." Tepuk tangan Honoka yang keras itu mengagetkan gadis tersebut.

"UUWAAAHHH, suara kamu bagus sekali yah..."

"Ehh?"

Betapa terkejutnya Gadis itu pada saat membuka mata dan melihat Honoka sudah berada tepat di depannya. Chika dengan gesit bersiap untuk kabur ke arah ke belakang kursinya. Namun kali ini Honoka lebih tanggap menangkap tangannya dengan cepat dan tidak membiarkannya untuk lolos.

"TUNGGU! Jangan lari lagi...!" Teriak Honoka sambil memeganginya sekuat tenaga.

"Ma-maafkan aku, mbak...!" Kata gadis itu dengan suara ketakutan.

"Ehh? Tenang-tenang... Aku tidak marah kok.. _Relax_!" Honoka tersenyum kepadanya. Dia lalu duduk di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air minum Aq*ua dari dalam ransel tasnya.

"Nih, minum dulu... Pasti capek kan lari-lari terus seharian ini." Honoka memberikan botol minumnya itu kepadanya sambil tersenyum

"Te-terima kasih.."

.

[e.m.i.t.s.u.n]

.

"Jadi, Chika-chan?"

"Benar itu namamu kan? Kenapa kamu sering bengong belakangan ini?" Tanya Honoka _to the point_.

"Ehh, mbak tahu namaku dari mana?" Tanya Chika yang tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Tadi temanmu Kanan-san yang memberitahuku."

"Sebetulnya, aku berencana pergi meninggalkan kota sendirian..." Kata Chika dengan suara murung.

"Lho, kenapa? Ada masalah dengan kakakmu yah?" Tebak Honoka secara random..

"Ba-bagaimana mbak bisa tahu?" Chika begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Honoka barusan.

"Cuma nebak aja... Sebetulnya, aku hari ini juga sempat berkunjung ke rumahmu tadi sih." Ujar Honoka cengengesan. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban Honoka. Dia lalu bercerita tentang kejadian yang dia alami selama seharian ini.

"Hmm... mungkin berat yah rasanya jadi anak bungsu di rumah, merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil dan hal-hal yang tidak mengenakan lainnya. Tapi bukankah kamu juga merasakan banyak keuntungan saat menjadi anak bungsu, yah kan?"

"Lagipula pertengkaran diantara sesama saudara itu adalah suatu yang wajar. Aku saja seringkali bertengkar dengan adikku Yukiho di rumah, yah walaupun itu salahku sendiri sih... he he he..."

"Tapi, mereka berdua selalu mengejekku!" Rengek Chika.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus berjuang untuk membuktikan itu! Bahwa kamu bukan anak kecil lagi!" Honoka memegang tangan Chika dengan erat.

"T-tapi caranya?"

"Ahh... Itu dia...! Jadilah seorang Idol!" Kata Honoka dengan mata berbinar-binar menatapnya.

"Hah... I-I-Idol? Tidak, tidak... aku tidak bisa!" Tolak Chika sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kamu pasti bisa... Suaramu waktu nyanyi tadi itu bagus banget!"

" **Selama kamu tidak menyerah, impianmu itu pasti bisa tercapai** "

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Chika yang ragu.

"Hummhh! **kalau tidak dicoba, tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi** "

"Terima kasih, kak...!" Kata Chika dengan perasaan lega.

"Ayo, Chika-chan! Ayo semangat... Ganbatte!" Honoka tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Ummmhhh!" Mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

.

[[LL!SS!]]

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lagu yang tadi kamu dengarkan tadi itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Honoka kepada Chika.

"Itu... ITU LAGU YANG BAGUS SEKALI!" Jawab Chika dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku suka sekali dengan grup school idol - μ's! Aku suka dengan kisah perjuangan mereka untuk mempertahankan sekolahnya. Aku suka dengan musik mereka... Pokoknya semuanya deh!"

"Meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka sih.. Tapi aku juga mau seperti mereka! Aku yakin mereka pasti menang di kompetisi Love Live! tahun ini..."

"Hmm... Begitu yah.. Terima kasih yah.." Gumam Honoka seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ehh?"

"Ngomong-ngomong nama mbak siapa?" Tanya Chika

"Namaku adalah..."

Namun belum sempat Honoka memperkenalkan dirinya, tiba-tiba datanglah Kotori yang berlari menyusulnya bersama dengan Kanan-san ke taman itu.

 **.**

 **"HONOKA! HONOKA-CHAN!"** Kotori berteriak memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

.

"Kotori?" Kata Honoka keheranan.

"Iiiihh... Honoka... kamu keterlaluan yah! Meninggalkanku sendirian lagi di pantai!"

"Untung saja Kanan-san mau mengantarku kesini!" Ujar Kotori yang marah sambil mencubit pipi Honoka dengan keras.

"Maaf... Maaf! Hehehehe..."

"Yah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu yah Chika-chan, Kanan-san!" Honoka dan Kotori pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju ke pantai bersama-sama.

.

* * *

"Chika-chan, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kanan-san yang khawatir.

"Ummhh! Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Jawab Chika yang lebih ceria sekarang.

"Hei, Kanan-chan... Ayo kita menjadi school idol." Gumam Chika samar-samar sambil menghabiskan air di botol mineral Aq*ua pemberian Honoka.

"HAHHHHH?"

Kanan-san hanya bisa melongo mendengar ide gile dari sahabatnya itu.

* * *

.

Sementara itu di pantai, Honoka dan Kotori duduk berduaan di tepian pasir pantai sambil memandang matahari senja yang mulai terbenam ditelan oleh gulungan ombak besar di tengah laut.

"Kotori-chan, terima kasih yah mau menemaniku seharian ini." Kata Honoka pelan.

"Maaf yah karena keegoisanku, aku menelponmu secara tiba-tiba dan mengajakmu kesini."

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku senang bisa berada disini... Bersamamu." Kata Honoka tersipu malu

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kotori, Honoka memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat ke samping. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Kotori sedang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk, mungkin dia benar-benar kelelahan seharian ini. Honoka lalu membaringkan kepala Kotori ke samping pundaknya sambil tetap melihat gulungan ombak kecil di lautan yang datang silih berganti di bawah langit mentari senja itu.

"Cuma hari ini yah?... Hanya hari ini saja.." Gumam Honoka kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih yah, Kotori."

Honoka mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan menghubungi Umi menanyakan keberadaannya. Dia memberitahunya supaya cepat menjemput Kotori di pantai itu karena sang putri burung sudah kelelahan.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Umi di pantai itu, dia mengenang kembali kisah romantis yang telah mereka berdua lalui pada saat berada di pantai ini di musim panas tahun lalu. Dengan asyiknya Honoka dan Kotori saling bercanda dan bermain air dipinggiran pantai seharian penuh, lalu makan es serut bersama hingga malam tiba.

.

[m.i.m.o.r.i.n]

.

 **"HONOKA-CHAN!"** Umi berteriak dari kejauhan memanggil namanya.

Honoka terseyum lebar saat melihat kedatangan Umi di pantai itu dan dia lalu membangunkan Kotori yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Umi dan Kotori mengajak Honoka untuk pulang bersama namun Honoka menolaknya karena masih ingin tinggal di pantai itu agak lama lagi.

Jadi Umi dan Kotori pulang bersama terlebih dahulu meninggalkan dia. Sambil tersenyum lembut, Honoka melihat kepergian kedua pasangan di dalam bus kota yang telah berjalan menyongsong cahaya mentari jingga yang semakin terbenam di ujung sana.

.

-chapter 3: selesai-

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, kalau mau ngomong sih, pada dasarnya inti cerita utamanya sudah berakhir sampai disini, sih.. ha ha ha... ^^

Jadi, aku pikir tanpa ada next part juga cerita ini sudah komplit... ^^ (bu-bukan b-berarti saya gak nulis lho yah - meskipun terlalu banyak feels, no-no, _baper_.. pada saat penulisan ini berlangsung)

Huh?! Oke-Oke...! kalau kalian memaksa.. apa boleh buat... **Last Chapter: Epilogue!** =O="

 **.**

 **Next: Malam.**

Hmm... udara malam itu gak baik lho buat kesehatan! jadi, pastikan pakai jaket kalian ketika keluar rumah saat malam hari tiba yah! ^^


	4. Shadow Prove The Sunshine

**Chapter 4: Let The Shadow Prove The SUNSHINE [FINAL]**

 **.**

 **3 bulan yang lalu.**

 **.**

 **"HONOKA!"**

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari arah belakang taman. Honoka menoleh mencari asal suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Umi memandang dirinya dengan tatapan mata penuh amarah.

"Eh... Umi-chan?"

Umi mendekati Honoka tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Dan tiba-tiba tangan kanannya melayang dengan kerasnya mendarat di pipi kiri Honoka.

 **.**

 **"PLAKK...!"**

 **.**

Sebuah tamparan keras dari Umi membuat cap bekas merah yang panas di pipi kiri Honoka kini.

 ** _._**

 **"APA-APAAN INI!"** Bentak Tsubasa yang masih berada disana sambil menarik kerah kemeja seragam sekolah Umi.

Umi memegang tangan kiri Tsubasa dan dengan mudahnya dia mengunci pergelangan tangan leader A-Rise itu ke belakang punggungnya dengan sekali gerakan.

"Tolong kamu jangan ikut campur urusan kami, Tsubasa-san.. Ini adalah masalah pribadi kami."

Honoka yang terkejut melihat itu segera berlari melerai mereka berdua dan mendesak Tsubasa untuk segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsubasa... Kamu pulang saja sekarang." Honoka mendorong Tsubasa untuk segera pergi menjauhi Umi.

"Tapi kan..."

 **"TIDAK APA-APA...!"** Teriak Honoka agak keras kepadanya

"B-Baiklah, aku mengerti.."

Tsubasa yang masih diliputi perasaan cemas lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Umi dan Honoka sendirian di taman itu.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, Umi-chan... Kamu sudah mengetahuinya, yah?" Tanya Honoka sambil mengelus pipi kirinya yang masih panas itu.

"Honoka.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu adalah orang yang seburuk itu!." Ujar Umi yang marah besar.

"Kamu tahu, aku dan Kotori seharian ini pergi mencarimu!"

"Kotori? Dia ada disini?" Honoka menoleh ke belakang dan mencari di sekelilingnya.

"Tidak, dia sudah pulang sedari tadi." Kata Umi dengan nada dingin.

"Syukurlah.."

"Heh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Umi heran..

"Umm... Umi-chan, aku harap mulai sekarang kamu bisa menjaga Kotori untukku.." Kata Honoka sambil memegang kedua tangan Umi dengan erat.

"Heh... Kamu ini ngomong apa Honoka?!" Ujar Umi yang bingung dengan tingkah aneh Honoka tersebut.

"Sebetulnya kemarin lusa ada banyak hal yang telah terjadi kepadaku."

"Ibunya Kotori datang ke rumahku untuk menemuiku dan dia memintaku untuk tidak menemui Kotori lagi."

"Mrs. Minami?! Ibu kepala sekolah?!" Tanya Umi terkejut. Honoka hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak memperjuangkan cintamu?"

"Aku sudah... Tapi keadaannya semakin lama, jadi semakin rumit..."

"...dan ketika aku mendengar bahwa kamu menyukai Kotori..."

"Umm... Jadi, aku pikir bahwa ini sudah saatnya untuk aku melepasnya." Kata Honoka dengan muka murung.

"Jadi... Jadi ini semua karena aku?" Lagi-lagi Umi menjadi shock mendengar perkataan gadis rambut coklat ginger tersebut.

"B-Bukan... Bukan Umi-chan..!"

"Aku.. Aku cuma mau yang terbaik untuk Kotori-chan!"

"Dan Umi... Umi-chan adalah orang yang terbaik untuk Kotori!" Kata Honoka dengan keras sambil mengenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Lalu, status hubunganmu dengan Tsubasa yang sekarang ini apa?!" Tanya Umi.

"Itu... Aku... Aku masih belum bisa memutuskannya, Umi-chan.

Selama aku belum bisa melihat senyum Kotori lagi, maka aku juga masih belum siap untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini."

"Tapi... Ini salah!... Tidak, Ini salah, Honoka!"

"Aku sejak awal tidak pernah sedikitpun punya niat untuk merebut pacar temanku."

"Tapi, Umi-chan... kamu cinta Kotori, kan?!"

Umi hanya bisa diam mematung setelah mendengar pertanyaan Honoka barusan.

"Karena itulah... Umi-chan... tolong yah?" Pinta Honoka kepada Umi dengan suara lembut, sementara itu tanpa sadar Honoka meneteskan air matanya yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Honoka... Kamu menangis?" Umi terkejut melihat air mata yang keluar membasahi pipi sang leader Muse tersebut.

"Ehh.. lagi-lagi aku kayak gini yah? Ha ha ha ha..."

"Unnn... Kenapa aku jadi orang yang gampang melankolis sekarang? Ha ha ha ha..."

Honoka tertawa keras sambil berusaha keras menahan tangisannya pecah. Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah hal yang sia-sia karena dia tidak mampu menahannya. Umi yang tidak kuasa menahan perasaan harunya segera memeluk Honoka dengan erat.

"Honoka... Aku janji akan membahagiakan Kotori!... Aku janji!" Kata Umi dengan suara terisak

"Terima kasih, Umi-chan." Jawab Honoka dengan perasaan lega.

...

 _Setelah itu, pada keesokan harinya aku memutuskan hubungan cintaku dengan Kotori secara sepihak. Kotori tentu saja tidak bisa menerima itu dan berusaha mencari tahu penyebabnya, dia meminta bantuan Umi untuk menyelidiki itu. Umi memberi tahu tentang rencana itu kepadaku, dan aku memintanya untuk tetap menyertai dia sehingga Kotori tidak bisa mengetahui 100% kebenaran dari alasanku ini.. Maksudku, tentang mamanya._

 _Oleh karena Kotori masih berusaha keras mencari tahu maka pada akhirnya aku dan Umi merancangkan sebuah kejadian yaitu aku pergi berkencan dengan Tsubasa di taman dan Umi mengajak Kotori ke sana dengan maksud pura-pura menjadi "stalker" diriku. Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat kami berdua berkencan bersama sambil berciuman._

 _Peristiwa itu cukup memukul mental Kotori. Untungnya, ada Umi yang selalu menghibur Kotori di setiap waktu dan kemudian Umi memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Kotori. Butuh waktu 2 minggu untuk Kotori bisa "Move On" dan mereka berdua mulai berpacaran._

...

* * *

.

.

Sore menjelang malam, Honoka berjalan meninggalkan bibir pantai menuju ke _vending machine_ yang ada di pinggir jalan untuk membeli minuman kalengan hangat. Hawa dingin malam yang mulai menusuk kulitnya membuatnya sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Dengan sembrono dia menekan tombol _vending machine_ itu berniat untuk membeli kopi _mochachino_.. Akan tetapi oleh karena keserampangannya sehingga dia keliru menekan tombol malahan keluarlah minuman wedang jahe kalengan - WJK.

"Huh? Disini juga ada minuman yang seperti ini yah?"

"Ya sudahlah..."

Honoka menenggak minuman wedang jahe kalengan hangat itu sambil melihat gulungan ombak laut yang mengarah ke pantai sambil berselimutkan langit malam penuh bintang di bulan november itu.

 _"Aahh.. Nikmatnya!"_

.

"Honoka-chan!"

Tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan oleh sentuhan tangan hangat seseorang yang memegang pundaknya dari belakang. Dia menoleh dan melihat Tsubasa yang baru saja datang dengan membawa mobil sedan putih miliknya di seberang jalan.

"Yuk, Pulang sekarang?!..." Kata Tsubasa sambil menggandeng tangan Honoka

"Ummhh... Baiklah, Sayang!..." Jawab Honoka dengan senyum simpul di bibir merahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **...o.n.l.y..t.o.d.a.y...**

* * *

 _Kamu cukup menemani saja  
Di sampingku menjadi orang terdekat  
Sama seperti dahulu tanpa berubah  
_

 _Untuk terakhir kalinya  
Ikutilah cintaku yang konyol ini  
Sampai mentari terbenam nanti_

 **(*_*)**

 _Kamu cukup menemani saja  
Di pasir pantai yg kurindukan ini  
_

 _Ayo lihat mentari senja bersama_

 _Berdua 'tuk hari ini  
Jika esok tiba semua kembali  
Dan menjadi tiga orang teman_

* * *

 **...o.n.l.y..t.o.d.a.y...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu di SMA Wanita** **Uranohoshi**

 **.**

"Kamu lagi dengerin musik apa sih, Chika?" Tanya Kanan-san yang penasaran dengan lagu yang sedang dimainkan di iPod Chika.

"Oh, ini... ini lagu **"START/DASH"** dari grup μ's..." Jawab Chika sambil menempelkan salah satu earphone iPod ke kuping kiri Kanan-san.

"Muse?" Tanya Kanan-san bingung.

"Iya, Itu.. Itu adalah grup idol sekolah yang sedang populer saat ini di jepang, mereka berasal dari SMA Otonokizaka, Tokyo. Berjumlah 9 orang yang terdiri dari anak kelas 1 hingga kelas 3." Kata Chika dengan antusias.

"...yang dipimpin oleh Hon-no-ka!" Lanjut Chika dengan kata yang terputus-putus.

 **"Jangan-jangan...!"**

Kini wajah Chika tampak menjadi pucat pasi disertai keringat dingin membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

"Hoeh... Bukannya kakak yang tadi itu juga namanya Honoka." Kata Kanan-san samar-samar mengingatnya.

Mendadak Chika berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kakak kelasnya yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Eh, Chika-chan, kamu mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Kanan-san cemas

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah duluan, Kanan-chan... Terima Kasih untuk hari ini yah..." Jawab Chika dengan kepala tertunduk lesu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hari ini, kenapa aku rasanya jadi kurang konsentrasi begini yah?... Sepertinya aku memang butuh banyak minum air putih." Gumam Chika yang terus ngedumel di sepanjang perjalanan pulang sampai rumahnya.

.

"Mama... Aku pulang!"

"Emmm... Ada aq*ua?"

.

-end-

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Woah, pada akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga... he he he he...

No Ads in here, but... oleh karena nama grup LL!SS! yang baru adalah Aqours (yang dibaca sebagai Aqua - dengan menghilangkan UR - *cough* karena kesempatan mendapat UR di scout itu hampir menyerupai mitos *cough*)

Anyway, Jika kalian suka dengan cerita seperti ini, aku memberanikan diri kalian untuk membaca ceritaku yang lainnya **"Kinjirareta Futari"** :)

* * *

Spesial thx buat yg udah kasih review selama ini

Aqari Cliste: Yup, seperti yg kamu duga.. lol. Sebetulnya, emg gak ada plot twist di cerita ini...XD

jadi apakah cerita ini berakhir tragis? kalau saya sih, karena pas nulis ini mengikuti alur lagunya yang bertemakan suasana ceria, jadi saya gak tega buat nulis sad ending sih. :p (fyi, sebetulnya cerita ini ada hubungannya ama PM saya yg dulu)

EXIA Kyoudai: Cup... cup... kazuki. Honoka ndak selingkuh kok, cuma terkadang tikungan tajam dan jalanan curam itu memang sangat berbahaya jika berjalan seorang diri. #ehh

tentang PM. Sebetulnya sudah dapet sih bayangan ceritanya mau dibuat seperti apa. Cuma saya bingung mau kasih judul apa? apakah harus one-shot atau cerbung... itu masih polemik. hahaha...

ngwi: hahaha... bisa bisa...

* * *

next, i wanna update my story - **Love Live! Super Idol Warrior!**... this is about ARISA (atau alisa yah yg bener?)

jangan sungkan kasih komen yah. :)

* * *

 **CAST**

 **Honoka - Honoka Kousaka**

 **Kotori - Kotori Minami**

 **Umi - Umi Sonoda**

Tsubasa - Tsubasa Kira

 **Chika - Chika Takami (LL! SS!)**

 **Kanan - Kanan Matsuura (LL! SS!)**

 **.**

 **Tokoh Numpang Lewat**

 **Anju & Inami - Chika Sister's**

 **Mrs. Minami - Kotori Mom**

 **Mrs. Sonoda - Umi Mom**

 **Kii-chan - Honoka Mom**

 **Bibi Okami - Chika Mom**

 **.**

 **Lokasi**

 **SMA Otonokizaka, Kanda, Tokyo**

 ** **SMA Wanita** **Uranohoshi,** Uchiura, Shizuoka**

 **Pantai Uchiura, Shizuoka**

 **Taman Akihabara, Tokyo**

 **.**

* * *

 **Credit buat Playlist song yang telah menemaniku dalam penulisan ini:**

Sunrise – Olivia The Band (title - chapter 1)

Binetsu Kara Mystery – Lily White (chapter 2)

Shadow Prove The Sunshine – Switchfoot (title - chapter 4)

Yuuhi wo Miteru Ka? – JKT48 (title - chapter 3)

START:DASH! - μ's (chapter 3)

Mermaid festa vol.1 – Kotori Minami (Video T28 Version) (chapter 3)

Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2, Jump! - μ's (title - chapter 2)

Only Today – AKB48/JKT48 (main title)

* * *

 **Very Last Words:** _AAAAA... Yoshaa ikuzo... Taiga, Faiya, Saiba, Faiba, Daiba, Baiba... Jya Jya... Washoi! Raisa! Nya Nya!_


End file.
